


Show Me

by ohzhang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohzhang/pseuds/ohzhang
Summary: “Hyung,” he said suddenly, breaking the silence, and Yixing hummed to indicate he was listening. “Have you ever had sex?” // Sehun is the youngest prince in the Oh royal family. Yixing is his mentor.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on aff. shamelessly self indulgent.

The first tentative signs of spring had finally started to melt winter away and early afternoon sun spilled warm light through Yixing’s window. His room was one of the smallest in the palace, tucked away amongst long winding corridors and out of sight from nobles and other important visitors. Yixing didn’t mind - in fact it suited him well, as he was able to compose songs and play his instruments without interruption.

 

There was a soft sigh from across the room and Yixing turned from the window. Prince Sehun was sprawled haphazardly on Yixing’s bed, fiddling distractedly with the bedding and frowning deeply. He didn’t seem to notice Yixing taking a seat on the bed beside him, smiling down indulgently at the cute crinkle between the younger’s dark brows.

 

“Hyung,” he said suddenly, breaking the silence, and Yixing hummed to indicate he was listening. “Have you ever had sex?”

 

Yixing’s brows shot up in surprise. “I have,” he said carefully, studying Sehun’s face for a clue to where exactly this conversation was headed.

 

“Oh,” said Sehun, before going quiet again. Yixing couldn’t help but notice the pretty pink flush dusting his cheeks and the way he sucked in his bottom lip as he thought over what to say next. “Nobody’s ever-” He began, before faltering, staring intensely at the ceiling to avoid Yixing’s gaze. “I mean, everybody treats me like I’m made of glass. I’m nearly twenty and I’m not even crown prince so I should be able to do what I want, right? But nobody’s ever wanted to, you know, be with me like that.” Sehun finished his speech in a rush, tripping over his words and still steadfastly refusing to look Yixing in the eye.

 

Yixing didn’t know what to say. He’d been Sehun’s appointed ward and guardian ever since Sehun was a child and was all too aware of the way people started to talk once the youngest in the royal family had hit puberty. The only reason Sehun never knew was because Yixing was good at his job. He made sure of it.

 

“What’s it like?”

 

Yixing turned to look at Sehun, who was finally looking back at him, propped up on Yixing’s bed and blushing hard.

 

“It feels good,” he said, lying back on the bed alongside Sehun. Their faces were close and Yixing watched in fascination as Sehun’s pupils dilated. “Beyond that, I can’t really explain it. I suppose it depends on what you do and who you do it with.”

 

Sehun nodded, hastily averting his gaze once again. A heavy, loaded silence stifled the air and Yixing took a deep breath. He had always been aware that his feelings ran deeper than just his duty to the prince, his instinct to protect and guide Sehun more than just dedication to his role in the royal household. He loved to dote on the prince and the prince in return treasured Yixing’s guidance in his studies and combat training. In recent years they’d become closer than ever before; Sehun spending more time in Yixing’s private quarters watching him play his instruments than he did with his siblings and noble friends in the main rooms of the palace.

 

“Sehun,” Yixing finally said, breaking the blanket of silence and reaching out to touch Sehun’s cheek, gently turning his head to look him in the eye. “My prince. Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes,” Sehun breathed, and with that, Yixing leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Sehun’s forehead.

 

“You’re certain?” he asked as he pulled away, and huffed out a laugh when Sehun pouted, pulling at Yixing’s shirt to bring him in close again.

 

“Hyung,” he whined, “of course I am certain. Now kiss me.”

 

“Bossy,” Yixing said, dipping his head to mouth along Sehun’s jaw.

 

“I’m a prince,” Sehun retorted imperiously, before letting out an entirely undignified mewl when Yixing made his way to his neck, kissing and sucking gently to avoid leaving marks. He smirked against the warm, soft skin just below his ear, before rolling the both of them over and straddling the prince’s hips. Sehun looked stunning beneath him, tousled and breathless, dark eyes filled with want and something else a little deeper that made Yixing’s chest tighten. He leaned down to finally capture Sehun’s soft pink lips between his and revelled in the way he shuddered beneath him, hands coming up to clutch at Yixing’s biceps. He pulled away and Sehun followed, craning his head to chase Yixing’s mouth.

 

“You’re cute,” he said fondly, nuzzling Sehun’s nose.

 

Sehun nipped on Yixing’s bottom lip in reply, wordlessly asking for more kisses, and Yixing happily obliged, groaning as he deepened the kiss and licked into Sehun’s mouth. He shifted his hips experimentally and Sehun gasped, eagerly grinding up against Yixing and letting out soft little moans in between kisses.

 

Yixing slowed their rhythm to run his hands down Sehun’s sides and over his hipbones, watching Sehun watch him, maintaining eye contact as he moved to unbutton Sehun’s shirt. It was fortunate he was dressed casually today, Yixing found himself thinking, and not in his royal regalia with its complicated layers and fastenings.

 

After finishing his work on Sehun’s shirt, Yixing bit his lip. He’d seen Sehun’s naked torso before, but never like this; broad chest flushed with blotches of pink and rising and falling heavily as he struggled to breathe evenly. He bent his head to press a kiss to the middle of Sehun’s chest, then over the racing beating of his heart, pressing his lips softly all over unexplored skin until he reached one of Sehun’s pretty pink nipples. He maintained eye contact as he dragged his tongue over the hardening bud, licking and sucking as Sehun moaned long and loud, arching his back and fisting at the sheets beneath him.

 

“Fuck, you’re so sensitive,” said Yixing, voice low.

 

“It feels so good,” Sehun managed between pants. “please--please touch me more.”

 

“As you command,” Yixing replied with a mischievous smile, moving to tease Sehun’s other nipple with his tongue and a hint of teeth until Sehun was a keening mess, wriggling beneath him and driving Yixing crazy every time their clothed cocks brushed together.

 

“Yixing hyung,” Sehun said suddenly, and Yixing stopped immediately, concern gripping his chest tight.

 

“Is everything alright, Sehunnie? It’s okay if you’d like to stop, I--”

 

“No, no, please, hyung, I don’t want to stop,” Sehun bit his lip, blushing deeply. “I was just wondering if we could, well, if you could, I mean--” He let out an embarrassed little noise and buried his face in Yixing’s pillows. “I want you inside me,” he said quietly, and Yixing’s traitorous cock twitched at the thought of it.

 

“Are you sure, baby?” He said gently, quickly collecting himself. “Look at me.” Sehun emerged from the safety of his pillow fort to face Yixing. “Are you sure you want me to be your first? Are you sure you’re ready? It’ll be painful and feel strange at first and it’ll take time to prepare you and I really don’t want to hurt you and--”

 

“Hyung, please, I know what I want. I want you.”

 

Yixing groaned. “God, Sehun, you don’t know what you do to me.”

 

“But I have an idea,” Sehun said, making a point of eyeing Yixing’s cock straining against the front of his trousers. Yixing laughed before diving in for a kiss.

 

“Can I take these off?” He asked, fingers dancing along the waistband of Sehun’s trousers. He nodded, lifting his hips so Yixing could undress him. His hard cock stood prominent against his underwear and Yixing couldn’t help but stare. Sehun squirmed a little, embarrassed.

 

“You don’t need to be shy, baby. You look beautiful like this.”

 

Sehun smiled up at Yixing bashfully and Yixing’s heart felt so full in that moment he couldn’t help attacking Sehun’s lips again with a long, passionate kiss.

 

“I want to see you too,” murmured Sehun, once they’d both pulled away to breathe. Yixing obliged, quickly unbuttoning the fastenings of his shirt with nimble fingers and discarding it on the floor along with Sehun’s clothes.

 

“You can touch,” he said softly, noticing the way Sehun’s eyes were travelling up and down his torso as if drinking in the sight of him. Sehun sat up and reached out, tentatively running a single finger up over Yixing’s toned abdomen. He placed his palm flat against Yixing’s chest and watched it rise and fall as Yixing breathed in and out. Emboldened by Yixing’s gentle words of encouragement, Sehun explored some more, sliding his hands up the plane of his back and down Yixing’s sides, watching in fascination as he twitched and shivered under his soft touches.

 

Once satisfied, he tugged playfully at Yixing’s waistband. Amused by Sehun’s sudden boldness, Yixing stood up from the bed and undressed completely, biting back a smirk at the wide-eyed expression of awe on Sehun’s face at the sight of him completely naked. He made his way back onto the bed and crawled over to Sehun. He pulled at the waistband of Sehun’s underwear, teasing him a little before pulling them down completely. Sehun’s cock lay flushed and leaking and heavy against his belly.

 

“God,” Yixing murmured, stopping to take in the sight of Prince Oh Sehun sprawled naked and hard on his bed, looking up at him with dark, shining eyes and biting his full lower lip. He gently wrapped a hand around Sehun’s cock and pumped slowly, testing his reactions. He was well aware the prince had never been touched like this before and didn’t want to risk overwhelming him. His worries were soon alleviated when Sehun began to make needy little noises and lifted his hips to thrust into Yixing’s hand, mouth open and cock slick with pre-cum and Yixing ached with how badly he wanted to be inside him.

 

“Yixing,” Sehun whined.

 

“I’m right here, my prince.”

 

“Please fuck me before I cum like this.”

 

The urgency in Sehun’s voice made Yixing swear under his breath and he promptly untangled himself from Sehun to rise up from the bed and fetch lube. “It’ll make things easier,” he explained, catching the curious expression on Sehun’s face. “The last thing I want to do is hurt you.” The prince nodded, taking a deep breath. Yixing returned to the bed and grabbed a pillow to prop Sehun up and settle him down comfortably. “Ready?”

 

“Yes, I think,” Sehun replied, a little shaky.

 

Yixing kissed his sweaty temple, murmuring words of reassurance in Mandarin. Sehun had always loved the language and always found it comforting, even during childhood when he had no idea what Yixing was saying. He once nagged Yixing for weeks to teach him some phrases until Yixing finally relented and added Mandarin lessons to his studies.

 

Sehun relaxed a little, lying back fully on the bed as Yixing’s kisses trailed lower and lower until his mouth met his cock. He blew gently on the tip before kissing it and sucking it into his mouth and Sehun gripped his hair tight with a long, loud moan.

 

Yixing mouthed along his shaft as he experimentally brushed a thumb over Sehun’s entrance, who whimpered at the touch, pulling Yixing’s hair tighter. He gave his cock one final suck before letting it go with a wet pop and grabbed the lube, pouring a liberal amount all over his fingers. He made eye contact with Sehun as he slowly pushed a finger inside him, stroking Sehun’s thigh with his other hand.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Alright” Sehun said, licking his lips in nervous habit. “A little strange.”

 

“It’ll feel better, I promise,” said Yixing. Once Sehun relaxed Yixing increased the pace a little, stretching open Sehun’s tight pink hole and biting his lip as Sehun began to respond, his own cock aching with want. With Sehun’s consent he added another finger, and another, until Sehun was bucking his hips, fucking himself desperately on Yixing’s fingers and holding back sobs of pleasure.

 

“Please,” he whined, clutching the sheets below him in a white knuckled grip. “Ah! Fuck me fuck me fuck me, please.”

 

“I’m here, I’ve got you.” Yixing pulled out his fingers and Sehun whimpered at the loss. He hastily lubed up his cock, groaning at the contact after being neglected for long. “Open up your legs a little more, baby” he said, tapping Sehun’s knee. He obeyed, blushing despite himself. Yixing lined himself with Sehun’s entrance, peppering his face with kisses and murmuring words of comfort in Mandarin. He pushed in with a long, low moan, Sehun’s tight hot heat intoxicating as he bottomed out and strained with the effort of keeping himself still.

 

“Yixing,” Sehun whispered after a moment, clutching at Yixing’s biceps, the bite of his nails digging into his skin a heady mix of pain mingling with pleasure. “I'm ready.” Yixing brushed Sehun's damp fringe from his sweaty forehead, searching for any sign of hesitation. Smiling fondly, Sehun brought his hands to Yixing's face and pulled him down to kiss him. "You're not hurting me, I promise."

 

Reassured, Yixing nodded wordlessly and began gently rocking his hips, setting a slow pace and burying himself deep into Sehun. "God, you feel so good," he murmured, "so tight."

 

Sehun whimpered in response, urging Yixing to _move_. He increased his pace, snapping his hips faster and faster till Sehun was meeting his thrusts and moaning shamelessly, throwing his head back and wrapping his trembling legs around Yixing’s middle to pull him in closer. Yixing pumped harder, restraint finally slipping away as he fucked Sehun into an incoherent moaning mess.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Yixing managed between groans, “you’re doing so well, baby, you feel so fucking good.” He leaned in to kiss Sehun, open mouthed and filthy and panting into each other's mouths.

 

Sehun sobbed with pleasure, holding on to Yixing as if his life depended on it and leaving white-pink scratch marks down the length of his back.

 

“Oh god, Yixing, I think I’m gonna-”

 

Sehun arched his back with a cry of Yixing's name and came hard over his own stomach, his walls tightening around Yixing’s cock. His pace stuttered as he chased his own orgasm, Sehun mewling beneath him as he fucked his sensitive hole hard until he released deep inside him with a long, low moan. As soon as came down from his high and back to his senses he pulled out, apologising with a kiss when Sehun winced and untangled himself from the prince to fetch a cloth from his wash basin and clean the two of them up. As soon as he was back in bed Sehun clung to him, burying his face into Yixing's bare chest with a contented sigh. "Thank you," he said quietly, suddenly shy again.

 

"Anything for you, my prince," Yixing replied, running a hand through Sehun's sweaty hair. They lay in comfortable silence, sleepy and warm and sated until Sehun eventually broke the silence.

 

"Yixing hyung?" 

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You- you didn't just have sex with me because you felt obliged to, did you?"

 

Yixing sat up, surprised. "My prince, surely you know I did it because I care about you. After all this time." He took Sehun's hands in his. "I-" he faltered, before steeling himself and taking a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, Sehun."

 

"Oh."

 

Oh?

 

Yixing hastily let go of Sehun's hands and lowered his head, heart sinking at the prince's reaction. It had been foolish to think the prince returned his feelings, to even entertain such thoughts, especially as a man of such low station. He cursed himself internally for daring to be so bold. 

 

"I apologise, my prince," he said, moving to leave the bed, "I shouldn't have said that. I'll leave you to get dressed and let your father know that I'm resigning my service, just as soon as-"

 

"Hyung," croaked Sehun, cutting off Yixing's rambling. Yixing relunctantly turned to meet his gaze and to his surprise, Sehun's eyes were swimming with tears, but he was  _smiling,_ wide and bright and radiant. "Yixing, you idiot, I'm in love with you too. I thought it was obvious."

 

"You love me?"

 

"Yes!" Sehun giggled as Yixing tackled him into a hug, peppering his nose and cheeks and lips with kisses. "Did I not just spend my first time with you? What more proof do you need? I'd declare my love from the rooftops of the palace if it didn't risk my reputation as a member of the royal family and cause the biggest scandal of the year."

 

Yixing playfully smacked Sehun on the arm, heart beating so fast in his chest he could feel himself trembling. "You really love me," he murmured, settling the both of them down again.

 

"And you really love me," said Sehun, smiling up at Yixing.

 

"I've loved you for a long time," he admitted quietly, stroking Sehun's jawline with his thumb. 

 

Sehun yawned and buried his face into Yixing's chest. "Good," he said drowsily, already half asleep. "Mmm, goodnight, hyung."

 

Yixing chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sehun. "It's still afternoon."

 

"Pretend it's night-time and sleep with me. It's a royal order, you can't say no."

 

Yixing raised a brow, biting back a grin. "As you command."


End file.
